


30 Days of P&E

by epherians



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Rare Pairings, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Attempting the 30 Day OTP Challenge for Pearl and Evie. No expectations except to write a prompt for them everyday. Prompts will mostly take place in my modern verse, which you can read my headcanons forhere.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I need more low pressure prompts to enjoy to write. No expectations, just daily OTP fluff.
> 
> —Long story short, modern is an easier verse to write my OTP in. For more information on this AU and headcanons, feel free to browse [my tag](https://epherians.tumblr.com/tagged/notsafeforwork/chrono) or chat with me on Tumblr!

For the longest time at first, Evie thought it was some unspoken signal she missed on when they could hold hands. Frankly, she was nervous when they started their relationship because they were supposed to keep it a secret. All chaste kisses and I love yous would be saved for the privacy of Pearl’s home after hours, after work was done.

In the meantime, Evie could keep their relationship private. Right? It would be normal like everything was before (until Evie first fell in love with her boss and was more than overjoyed to have those feelings reciprocated). As the days rolled on, Evie grew just a little more curious about her new girlfriend, but had to restrain herself. _Don't let feelings get in the way of your working relationship!_

—It was almost as if the pining had never really stopped.

Pearl herself had a strict code of conduct when she was at work. Her assistant should not stand too close, only at an ample distance. Her assistant should not talk too much or ask excessive questions out of turn. Furthermore, she would always be addressed as Miss Attaway when in the office. The only thing Pearl expected of her assistant was to carry out her tasks precisely and punctually, with no objection or hesitation. Rules were rules, even if they recently agreed to a private, secret relationship.

Evie could tell the boundaries set between them were very solid and unchanged. How was she to know if she could open up to Pearl as her _partner_ , rather than her assistant? Pearl held her poker face very well in the office, and nothing would betray it.

—

“Where should we go for dinner tonight?”

Evie usually stayed with Pearl once work was done and Jacob and the others left. It was only when they were completely sure the office was clear that Pearl would go into “after hours mode”, which still surprised her young assistant-and-partner every time Pearl had such a character change.

“Where do you have in mind?” Evie asked shyly.

“Somewhere we could sit and talk, while having a nice, long meal,” Pearl described, with the most pleasant smile Evie had ever seen on a woman. “Maybe afterwards, we could take a stroll before sending you home?”

“That sounds…lovely,” Evie would say, because she was still too nervous to speak so freely around her boss.

This time, Pearl went over to her assistant and pulled her gently for a kiss. She still held her close that their foreheads were nearly touching. “I've seen the way you looked at me so forlornly… I'm sorry I couldn't give you the affection I do want to give.”

“That's perfectly all right,” Evie replied. “When we’re at work, we should behave appropriately.”

“Mm, but I want to behave like a lover,” Pearl said before kissing Evie again.

Evie broke into a wide smile and tugged her lover’s hand. “Come on now, let's go to dinner and we can kiss some more on the way!” She didn't even notice as she did.

Pearl returned the gesture and now their hands were joined together. “Yes, darling, I’d _love_ to kiss you more on the way.”


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

The best time to cuddle was in Pearl’s queen-sized bed, swathed in down feather pillows and down feather comforters. The girls were done with the day’s hard work and had to savor their precious time to unwind before going to sleep early and getting ready for the next day. Evie loved to hug her girlfriend, of course, curling up and resting on her shoulder while Pearl gave her a back rub. The lights were off and the mood was quiet as they relished each other’s company.

“I really love you?” Evie would say, unsure in the moment until Pearl kissed her forehead.

“I love you too, my dear,” Pearl answered with a smile, and Evie felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

The other best time to cuddle was on the couch. Being the first soft surface sighted in the Attaway residence, a Pearl who would be too exhausted to go upstairs would kick off her heels and go straight to the couch, where she would lay in all her destressing glory. Evie would join her (after putting away their bags and such) and be readily scooped up in her boss-slash-girlfriend’s arms. It was the best feeling.

“We might fall asleep like this…” Evie said, though she wouldn't complain.

Pearl was much lazier and more serene. “I have you here with me and that's all that matters…”

The assistant reached for her boss so she could pepper her with small kisses. “Could I trouble you to head upstairs for your bath? I promise I'll also join you?”

“That's a marvelous idea,” Pearl decided, while attempting to “innocently” unbutton Evie’s blouse. “We’ll get up in just a few minutes.”

The definition of “a few” was up to Pearl, but Evie was cuddled with the most wonderful boss-slash-girlfriend ever, so she had no need to complain.


	3. Watching a Movie

Evie unlocked a new side of Pearl when she introduced her to Netflix. The boss of Attaway Transport was reluctant to embrace technology as obsessively as the younger generation, but when the time rolled around that Pearl ran out of DVDs to play, Evie volunteered to pitch to her the online streaming solution. (“Plus, you get a free trial in the first month? …Did I mention it’s free?”)

By the time Evie got up early to run errands, Pearl had spent the night watching a few movies, a cooking show, and was about to finish the first season of a show Evie thought Pearl wouldn't EVER be interested in. Her stately, perfect, no-nonsense boss became an excited fangirl motivated by the consumption of streaming media. Evie actually found this a great way to bond and get closer with Pearl, and pretty soon their nights after work were spent on Netflix binges, ice cream, and cuddling with the covers pulled up.

(“…Are we still watching?”

“How does Netflix not know that yet. Hurry and find the remote so I can resume kissing you.”)

Through this exploration, they discovered what shows they mutually enjoyed (“ _Sherlock_!!”) and what titles they’d recommend to each other. They’d alternate every night; Pearl would pick a serious, but inspirational drama, Evie would pick a foreign film in a faraway culture, both would find adaptations of their beloved literature, and for those days when they just needed to escape all the stress piling up, they’d pick rom-coms, sitcoms, and simple stories they could smile and have a laugh about. (To say nothing about the baking shows, where Evie would gush and crave the dazzling creations on display and ask Pearl if they would bake the next day.) On occasion, they’d even pick a film they thought they’d have no interest in, and enjoy the experience of a story for the first time.

Their favorite movie to watch together was none other than _Carol_. They’d unconsciously hold hands, link fingers, and squeeze tight, and more than a few times, they’d recite quotes to each other and kiss along with the movie. It was the perfect title that touched them dearly, relating their situation to the characters and making them grateful for each other and their relationship all the more.

Sometimes they weren’t able to finish a movie or episode all the way, because one or both of them would fall asleep from trying to stay awake. The other would notice and switch off the screen, then give a kiss goodnight before drifting into dreams, where the adventures continued.


	4. On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl wanted a real date with Evie this time.

“Miss Frye, please add this to the calendar: tomorrow evening I have a dinner reservation for two at the Ritz.”

“Noted, Miss Attaway,” Evie confirmed as she wrote this down in her diary. “Might I ask who you will be dining with?”

“Only one of my most important colleagues,” Pearl began nonchalantly. “That would be you.”

That caused Evie to look up from her writing, at her boss who stayed with that grin on her face waiting for her to realize it. Then Evie did, and Pearl treasured the instant reaction on her face.

“ _Me?_ Oh Miss Attaway, you shouldn't have- but I mean-!”

Pearl smiled. “And not have the chance to take my assistant, who happens to be my lover, out on a romantic date?”

“Y-you flatter me too much…” Evie stammered, looking down to hide her blush.

“I don't think I flatter you enough, my dear Evie.”

“Well, it would be an honor to have a date with you, Pearl.” Evie softened up upon hearing her first name, and gave a beautiful smile back.

—

Dates were some of the best things ever. Usually, dates could only be penciled in right after work ended, and took the form of dinner, a few drinks, _definitely_ a dessert, and then going home to turn in for the night.

This time, Pearl wanted a _real_ date with Evie. It would be a full evening out and she’d treat her girl to her favorite things. Slowly, but steadily, the girls were working their way towards opening up and understanding each other better. Evie used to be much more nervous—hesitant to break professional conduct that Pearl had to remind her she had permission to speak freely. Their relationship at work created some hurdles for their personal one, but as long as they both wanted this “partnership”, Pearl was ready to make it work and break down the boundaries between a boss and her assistant.

When work was done and the others were let out, Pearl and Evie stayed back to get dressed for their date—the perks of Pearl’s office being like her second home with a private bathroom and a closet for her additional wardrobe. It was extra bonding time for the pair to try their dresses and Pearl to do Evie’s makeup; there was no expectation to prepare separately because Pearl only wanted Evie to look her best and would gladly help her.

Dinner was both a formal and pleasant affair, and Pearl got the best view of the night with Evie sitting across her. Evie was much more relaxed when she could just be herself that Pearl so wanted to know more of. It was at the end of the meal when Pearl surprised Evie with their evening’s entertainment: tickets to the Alhambra, the perks of being friends with Mr. Roth. Evie was enamored with the ballet performance, and it was clear to Pearl that she would love to watch more of what the West End had to offer.

—

“I had a wonderful time tonight,” Evie said as they were in the car headed home.

“I'm glad you did, my love.” Pearl kissed her on the cheek, which Evie turned into a full-on kiss that they shared for more than just a few seconds. “You can’t wait for the next one, can you?”

“Mm-hmm, there’s so much more I want to explore with you.” Evie’s hand was covered by Pearl’s and they were both nothing but smiles.

Pearl leaned in to speak to Evie’s ear, “I suppose you don’t want the evening to end right away?”

The thought sent her chills. “Not if it means saying goodnight to you…”

Pearl squeezed her hand. “I might have a solution to that.”

The solution involved more kissing, a signal to the driver that they were going home together, and the thought shoved to the back of Evie’s head that Jacob could handle a night without her, just once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is hard. Writing a prompt every day is hard. It’s incomplete, but you know, I need practice and a little bit of something is better than nothing.


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were at least several times they kissed in a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt a little better writing this prompt. I’m glad. :)

They had been dating for quite some time now, yet Evie was always caught stunned whenever Pearl moved in to kiss her. Kisses were the heal-all, the cure to a bad day, the united force that would save the world, and Evie would have a euphoric buzz about her after a deep kissing session with her wonderful boss. Similarly, Pearl always welcomed a kiss from her girl, who was becoming bolder in letting her know when she wanted to show affection.

There were at least several times they kissed in a day. The first was when they woke up, early before sunrise. Evie was always the grumbly one, leading Pearl to kiss her several times as a wakeup present. They kissed another time after getting dressed and heading downstairs for breakfast, and again when they were in the car headed for work.

At the office, work mode was work mode and Miss Attaway and Miss Frye carried out their roles accordingly. Still, Pearl was thankful when Evie came back from her major errands and kissed her in appreciation. Lunch was when they could take a break from professional duties, which usually led to lighthearted conversation and kissing. After lunch ended, Evie would have her nap on Pearl’s office couch. How long or short it would be was determined by Pearl kissing her when she needed her assistant awake. It was the rest of the afternoon to go until work was done at 5, and the girls managed to find a moment to kiss because another hard day’s work was done.

The evening was lighter, but Pearl and Evie were still exhausted from a full day. Perhaps they would stop for dinner and dessert at one of their go-to places, where they'd share a kiss while walking down their beloved London streets. Otherwise, they'd go straight home to make dinner, but that meant even more kissing because they were finally home again. Alas, there wasn't much time left in the evening except to shower and get ready for bed, but the girls could count on making even that fun—by kissing as they shared a shower. Once they were dressed and ready to turn in, there was no better way to say goodnight than by having a long, passionate kiss. Perhaps it would lead to something more, or perhaps it was perfect as is. Another day was done where they could share this invaluable time together.

A kiss a day made the bad times go away, so it never hurt to have more kisses to make more bad times go away.


	6. Wearing Each Other’s Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with Pearl lending Evie some clothes for work, then Evie repaid the favor by giving Pearl one of her pajama sets when Pearl stayed over.

Pearl started lending Evie some clothes for work when Evie was embarrassed to confess she only had one outfit to constantly iron after work each day. As part of Pearl’s offer to take her new assistant under her wing, Evie was taken to the Attaway residence and given several stylish outfits straight from Pearl’s extensive closet. Little did Pearl know just how much Evie was grateful for this gesture…

…and how _beautiful_ Evie looked in Pearl’s old work clothes! When Evie showed up to work, heads would turn and notice how Evie was dressed almost exactly like Miss Attaway herself. Departing from the usually drab blouse and skirt, Miss Evie Frye now sported slacks, blazers, and dress skirts for all kinds of styles. Some days she resembled Miss Attaway, fitting her position as her right hand. Other days she looked beautifully feminine, with color combinations that represented Evie as a delight to work with being the main person of contact among the entire office. It boosted Evie’s confidence as well, empowering her to step up to the challenges and prove her worth as Pearl’s assistant. 

The sweetest gesture of all was when sometime after Pearl and Evie started dating, Evie reminded her boss that she had borrowed so many clothes of hers, and Pearl replied, “Keep them. They're yours now.”

—

Evie eventually repaid the favor when she had Pearl staying over.

Evie didn't think much about bringing Pearl to her residence. Frankly, there wasn't any thinking involved in the midst of getting drunk with her girlfriend and having the brilliance to take said girlfriend home to the small flat she shared with her brother. Good thing Jacob wasn't home, because it was much easier to fool around when Jacob wasn't home.

The result, after a bout of splendid passion on the top bunk, was Evie waking up with a splitting headache while Pearl (who had come around much earlier) asked her for spare clothes while her old ones remained tossed around the room somewhere. Evie had just enough coherent balance to search through her side of the closet (while naked, a sight Pearl enjoyed very much) and came up with one of her own pajama sets. She did not think too much about allowing her boss to be dressed in pink bunny-themed jammies, but when asked about it later, Evie would say that she wouldn't just toss Pearl any old T-shirt and shorts as if she were her brother!

In any case, Pearl looked _fetching_ in Evie’s jammies, and Evie was stunned considering Pearl’s usual sleepwear was made of silk. Even when Pearl did her usual pose of lounging on the bed like a Roman reclining during a feast, she made the jammies look so comfy. Evie would eventually wear a set to match, and instantly Pearl knew what to wear when staying over at the Fryes’.

The gaping surprise of Jacob when he saw her making breakfast in the morning while in bunny pajamas was an added bonus.


	7. Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie and Pearl make their own couples costumes for Pearl’s birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I skipped a few days! Having little to no motivation for a rare pair can be a downer, but thankfully my love for this ship is more important in the end.
> 
> (Also it's tricky to write prompts originally meant for art, or is it just me being rusty?)

Evie knew Pearl had an extensive taste in fashion, which naturally extended into planning her birthdays. Being only eleven days before Halloween, Pearl’s birthday was an excellent time for a costume party, and the opportunities were endless. In fact, this year was the first for Pearl to wear couple-themed costumes with her beloved Evie.

Evie was taken by surprise at the idea. “Me?!”

“Why of course,” Pearl answered, then smirked. “Or are you nervous about revealing our relationship status to my inner circle?”

“Will they find out, because we’re wearing similar costumes?” Evie asked.

“They’ll probably be too drunk to notice,” Pearl assured. “Besides, I want this occasion for _you_ to celebrate with me.”

Evie felt honored. “Really?”

“The two of us getting to dress-up together, wouldn’t that be marvelous? We’ll even build the costumes so they’re exclusively ours…”

Planning an Attaway birthday bash took months in advance, on top of managing regular work duties and constructing their costumes in their free time. The pair suggested ideas back and forth, but the decision was Evie’s since she would be appearing at an event attended by many of Pearl’s VIP circle. Evie settled on Sappho and Erinna, and Pearl kissed her right then and there to express her total approval.

Costume-making was a tall order that Evie didn't have much experience with, but that was where she had Pearl working alongside her with her expertise. Pearl went all out with her costumes and expected nothing less than a stellar celebration. Whether it was buying the garment or creating it from her own fabric, Pearl loved it when her custom-made gowns could sport a personal finishing touch. She had gowns designed for Evie as well and wouldn't hesitate in helping Evie create a costume that would compliment her own.

The day of 20 October was a decadent affair swathed in chandelier lights, champagne toasts, and everyone’s unique costumes which way you turned. Evie was introduced to many as Pearl’s assistant, right-hand, the true captain keeping the business running, and the young woman was modest, but honored to receive praise from such luminaries. She and Pearl were beautifully dressed in their respective draped gowns of yellow and purple, with matching flower crowns. Few seemed to note the connection, but that was because Pearl and Evie tried not to reveal it.

Once the formal portion of the night was done and Pearl’s colleagues bade goodnight, the true side of the party began for those who were ready to party all through the night. There was no shortage of times for the two “poets” to kiss without fear of being discovered. With all the drinks, dancing, and raving going on, no one might have noticed.

Following the “after-party special present unwrapping,” Pearl decided that this year’s party was the best one yet, and having Evie to celebrate alongside her had everything to do with it.


End file.
